kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
IF timeline
:For official KQ timeline variants, see King's Quest Timeline. The form of timeline used in the King's Quest ZZT series. The world is refered to as simply "King's Quest" (occasionally Daventry), and each of the games make up a different era, simply referred to by the numbered title for each game. For example Alexander refers to the era of King's Quest 3 by saying; "Hey, its the evil sorcerer Manannan who I turned into a cat in King's Quest 3". In King's Quest ZZT 2 if you discover the path to Tamir you can discover Manannan again, and it refers to the eras; "You also see Manannan; the sorcerer who was turned into a cat from King's Quest 3 and King's Quest ZZT 1!" This form of timeline is similar to the timeline used in space quest 4, to represent the different eras that Roger Wilco could visit during the game. Timeline *The Dark Century *King's Quest 1 An era in the King's Quest World timeline. King Graham finds the 3 lost treasures of Daventry, and becomes King of Daventry upon Edward's Death. *King's Quest 2 *King's Quest 3 *King's Quest 4 *King's Quest 5 *King's Quest ZZT 1 *Quest for glory ZZT :Occurs somewhere between KQZZT and KQZZT apparently. The Halfing, Ansil shows up and robs the main character. *King's Quest 6 *King's Quest 7 *King's Quest ZZT II *Three Months Later - Castle Daventry is rebuilt. *King's Quest 8 Notes No specific dates are mentioned in the game (other than the 'three months later'). King's Quest ZZT suggests that its been 'years' since Alexander was last in Llewdor (when he looks at the dead chickens). King's Quest ZZT mentions the return of Rosella and Valanice to Castle Daventry (likely intended to be a nod to KQ7), however, it doesn't appear that Alexander has left Daventry yet, and is still considered the prince and heir to Daventry. This would suggest that in ZZT universe, that KQ7 might take place before KQ6. The King's Quest ZZT timeline shares an odd, Space Quest 4-style eras format. That is the timeline is made up of the titles of each game, and characters within the game refer to those headings by name. For example the world that Alexander says he lives in, is "King's Quest", and the era of King's Quest 3 is simply known as King's Quest 3 by him. "Hey, its the evil sorcerer Manannan who I turned into a cat in King's Quest 3"-Alexander. In this timeline Manannan's house is still around, Derek Karlavaegen never moved into it. However Ravenlos, Manannan's cousin, moved into the house along with his army, and lived with Manannan. The exact amount of time passing between each era is unclear, but one could assume that KQ7 takes place shortly before Rosella's twentieth birthday (as stated in the game), KQ5 likely takes place 1 year after KQ4, and KQ3/4 likely occur in the same year. The children were likely born almost 18 years before KQ3, as stated in that game. Quest for Glory ZZT (1998) appears to be part of the ZZT timeline, as Ansil appears in the game (seemingly making it part of the same universe). The game was released chronologically between KQZZT (1997) and KQZZT 2 (2000). Category:Timelines (unofficial)